


Under The Mask

by ladymika



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Bakery, Cute, Falling In Love, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mutual Pining, Roses, Sunflowers, Unrequited Love, hoseok is ladybug, taehyung is chat noir, vhope - Freeform, vope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymika/pseuds/ladymika
Summary: In a world of superhero’s and secret identities, Hoseok and Taehyung are searching for true love.But perhaps, the love they’re searching for, isn’t something that needs to be sought after at all. Not when it’s hiding in plain sight.





	Under The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is set in the Miraculous Ladybug universe, so here are a few things to note before jumping into this story! 
> 
> Ladybug and Chat Noir get their power from Kwamii’s, little magical creatures that attach to Ladybugs earrings and Chat Noirs ring to transform them into superhero’s.
> 
> Amumas are evil moths that latch onto something someone owns and by doing so, hypnotizes and transforms that person into a villain. 
> 
> After the possessed object is broken, that person is no longer a villain, the moth flys away, and ladybug purifies it into a butterfly.
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug is something very close to my heart, I had so much fun writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it just as much <3

Hoseok was frustrated, yes. With his black surgical mask stretched up over the bridge of his nose and the edgey back pants that were _ too tight _ but he had to wear them because Jimin had insisted that _ that’s the seoul style now and they look good on you so just get on with it _ .

But Hoseok digresses.

He’s frustrated now, not because of his outfit choice that was too damn hard to move in and mask that was irritating his nose slightly. No, he’s frustrated because he’s looking at his phone in the middle of the Seoul subway station and all he’s seeing are a bunch of stupid squiggly lines and _ nothing is making any damn sense- _

“Um, excuse me?” A low baritone voice started from behind him.

Hoseok was frustrated, but he still found it in him to turn around and smile, even with the mask covering it up. “Yes? Can I help you-” But Hoseok’s voice trailed off because the man before him was…was…

_ Beautiful.  
_

Beauty beyond any form of comprehension Hoseok had ever had the joy of knowing. Tall, taller than Hoseok, broad shoulders, thick brows with cat like eyes, beautiful plump lips and a nose Hoseok would give _ anything _ to slide down. And then the man started to smile and oh _ god- _

“Are you lost?”

“Lost?!” Hoseok’s heart jumped up to his throat.

“Yeah…” The man’s brows furrowed, concerned. “You looked like you were about to fight your phone there. Are you...a tourist?”

“Oh-” Hoseok found it increasingly difficult to speak normally in front of the gorgeous man. “Gwangju...moved. From there. Um...moved form Gwangju...I did. Me.” Hoseok wanted nothing more than to evaporate in that _ exact moment.  
_

But the man’s eyes lit up. “Oh! You’re from Gwangju, no wonder! I’ve been there once, trains really aren’t the same as they are here. Explains why you looked like you wanted to chuck your phone.” The man giggled. _ Giggled _ . “But I can help you out? I’ve lived here my whole life, practically know these tracks like the back of my hand. Where is it you’re heading to?”

“94 Street. Hongdae.” Hoseok managed to squeak out. Much to his poor ego’s relief.

The man was snapping his fingers in an instant, “We get off at the same stop then! Here, follow me.” The stranger gestured as they walked further into the station. “Is that where you’re staying? Hongdae is a pretty part of the city.”

“Work there...at the bakery.” Hoseok responded, eyes glued to the floor to hide any traces of a blush that he felt creeping its way onto his cheeks.

“Oh, I see!” The stranger chirped happily, leading them into a train that was already waiting at the platform. “I work there too. Golden Jeon, it’s the building right next to the bakery actually.”

“Wow…” Hoseok started dreamily, etching Golden Jeon into his memory, making a mental note to fully research the company when he had a moment alone. Hoseok stood beside the man, hand staying far away from the other’s grip on the poll. Yet Hoseok couldn’t help but to admire the strangers large hands. “Are you…” Hoseok started suddenly as the doors closed and the train started to move. “Are you always this...this…”

“This what?” The stranger prodded softly.

“Pre- um...pretty?”

“You think I’m pretty?” The man was now smiling, amused much to Hoseok's embarrassment.

“Well I mean-“ Hoseok's shoulders sized up. “Conventionally speaking tomato- I mean- I’m totally _ not _ a yes- wait no- tomato! Well of _ course _ I’m not a tomato but you know that, you’re really smart- not that I _ knew _ that or anything I don’t stalk…” Hoseok's mind caught up to the situation, bringing his mouth to a sudden halt as he squeaked out. “I...um, sorry.”

The man chuckled softly, the amused expression from before mixing in with confusion now, but it was not unkind.

Just then, Hoseok felt the train underneath him come to a stop and the doors push open.

“Well,” The man started in a low, honey dipped voice. “This is our stop.” Extending an arm to allow Hoseok through the doors first.

A gentlemanly gesture that certainly did _ not _ help Hoseok's failing heart.

“I...guess I’ll be seeing you around then?” The stranger started. “Since we’ll be working near each other?”

“O-oh…” Hoseok stuttered. _ Again. _ As they made their way up the stairs of the subway station. “Yea- Yeah. Guess so.”

“Kim Taehyung.”

The name came so quickly it caught Hoseok off guard. “Excuse me...what?”

“Kim Taehyung.” The man said again, this time turning to smile towards Hoseok. “That’s my name. People call me V sometimes too though, but you can call me whichever.”

“Oh...yeah.” Hoseok started, ducking his head to hide a smile. “Jung Hoseok. Call me Hobi…um...”

“I was born in 95.” Taehyung was quick to catch Hoseok's meaning.

Hoseok's smile turned a little more confident, if only a little. “Hyung, then. I 94 born- I mean-“ And there went the confidence. “Born 94 like- I was birthed 1949- wait no-“

Taehyung's laughter had Hoseok trailing off. “Hobi hyung it is then.”

Hoseok's heart somersaulting something fierce in his chest completely distracted him from the down pouring of rain that was consuming the world at the top of the steps.

Taehyung though, was quick to pull out an umbrella, holding it over the both of them at the top of the stairs. Seoul was a huge city, bigger than anything Hoseok could have ever dreamed of and yet, it felt like the world seemed to stop when Taehyung was looking at him. Like the only souls around were the two of them and even the rain couldn’t intrude on that.

“So,” Taehyung started with a hopeful smile. “Are we...friends?”

“Friends…” Hoseok whispered, pulling the mask down to his chin, watching how the rain cascading down and around them caused Taehyung to glow, almost inhumanly so with the gentle patter of water against the umbrella.

The taller man’s smile grew just a fraction larger, hinting at the shape of a box when he handed the umbrella to Hoseok. “Here, my building is just right there.”

“Oh…” Hoseok felt a slave to the man’s beauty, only able to reply with single, one word answers in fear of stumbling again.

“I’ll...see you around then?” Taehyung asked, that hopeful smile painting his cheeks again.

And no matter how intensite a blush Hoseok felt crawling it’s way up his neck, he smiled back. “Yeah. Yes. Please.”

Seeming pleased with that answer, Taehyung waved once before stepping out of the umbrellas dry safety and into the rain. Leaving Hoseok to stand there, umbrella heavy in his weightless hand, watching with his heart hammering loudly in his chest, as the beautiful man ran through the rain.

Maybe Seoul wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

**One Year Later**

“This is _ bad _ Jimin. _ Very, very _ bad!”

“Calm down hyung!” Jimin was giggling through the phone. “Breathe, now. Why did you call me again? Is this a _ real _ crisis or a code V crisis again?”

“Code V crisis _ are _ real Jimin!” Hoseok yelled back into the phone, checking the oven once more. “I’ve been working on this plan for a _ week _ I was finally going to confess but now my plan is _ ruined _ because the sweets aren’t done yet…”

“Wait,” jimin started in a serious yet still amused tone. “Remind me of the plan again? I think I’ve still got last weeks plan in my head.”

“You mean the Ferris wheel blind date when I got into the wrong cart, made them shut down the whole ride because I was screaming so much and _ you _ got into the cart with V instead of me?” Hoseok groaned, moving around in the kitchen to grab a towel, wiping the flour off his cheeks and hands.

Jimin was a laughing mess at this point. “How did the _ both _ of us forget your fear of heights _ and _ manage to get into the wrong carts!” Jimins laughter winded down when he continued. “I think you’re trying too hard hyung, just talk to Taehyungie about how you feel, yeah?”

“You and I both know I can’t do that. Not when I can’t form a single sentence around him.” Hoseok sighed, tossing the towel to the side so he could check on the sweets again. “But That doesn’t matter, because this plan is _ bulletproof _ Jiminie! I have the macaroons ready, I just need the sweets to finish baking!”

Jimin sighed, “Want me to come over and help? Give me the plan run down again.”

“No that’s alright, you’re busy at the new station Minie.” Hoseok shook his head even though it was a phone conversation. “The plan is, I’ll bake all of these sweets and macaroons, take them next door to Golden Jeon where I’ll ride the elevator up to the top floor, give them to Jungkookie as a gift. Then I’ll leave quickly through the stairs-“

“Wait why through the stairs?”

“Because V will be riding the elevator!” Hoseok responded as if it was common sense. “He arrives every day at 7:15 A.M. to work. I can’t risk running into him and saying something stupid! So once I leave, Jungkookie will pass the treats out to everyone on that floor, and he already knows that the red one with a heart is for V. Once V eats the special macaroon, he’ll be wanting more, right? So he'll come by the bakery which is where I’ll have a cake for him and finally confess my true love under the candle light-“

“Woah, woah slow down there hyung!” Hoseok could tell Jimin was smiling when he spoke, “Are you sure this one’s going to work? Maybe you should just write him a letter or something instead-“

“It will work! The sweets just have to finish so I can take them to Kookie before Taehyung gets to work-“ 

_ Ding.  
_

The oven timer came like a saving grace as Hoseok hopped up and was carefully pulling the pastries out of the warmth and placing them prettily into a little box.

“Was that the oven? Are they done hyung?”

“Yes! But I better hurry.” Hoseok replied, giddy with excitement as he grabbed his phone and pastry box before moving to slip his shoes on. “I’ll call you with updates later Minie, we still good for movie night tonight?”

“You know I wouldn’t miss movie night!” Jimin chipped, “I could use it tonight too, I have a feeling that it's going to be a busy day at the news office.”

“Oh really?” Hoseok inquired, slipping through the bakery doors.

“Yeah, Ladybug and Chat Noir haven’t fought an Akuma attack in almost two weeks, seems like a long time, doesn’t it?” Jimin asked, seeming distracted as he spoke.

“O-oh...yeah! Yeah totally!” Hoseok tried to train his voice not to sound tight. “Hey, I’ll see you tonight Jiminie, be safe!”

“You too hyung!” Jimin called back before the call dropped.

Hoseok let out a sigh of relief when he opened the doors to Golden Jeon, walking up to the elevator as he pressed the up button.

“Oh good, nobody’s even here yet.” He whispered under his breath, which caused a smile to blossom across his cheeks when he felt the little stir of his kwamii in his pocket.

“You know, this really is a crazy idea, right?” The ladybug kwami practically sang from Hoseok's pocket.

Hoseok looked down with a gentle smile, “I know it is, but it’ll work Tikki, I have a feeling.”

Tikki giggled, “That’s what you say every time! But I heard what your friend said about an akuma attack, Jimin is usually pretty accurate with this stuff, you should be careful Hoseokie.”

Hoseok nodded just as the doors to the elevator opened, stepping in. “I will, I’m always ready for danger! After all, I _ am _Ladyb-“

“Oh, hey Hobi hyung!” An all too familiar voice spoke from behind him, walking into the elevator just before the doors closed and Hoseok felt his heart _ leap.  
_

“O-oh hey! You’re early- wait no- Tae hey! I...Hey, Tae!” Hoseok mentally kicked himself for being so awkward, clutching the box to his chest when he felt Tikki hide further into his pocket.

Taehyung seemed unphased by the awkward greeting, stepping beside Hoseok as he pressed the button for the top floor. “I didn’t know you were stopping by today, are you going to the top too?”

“Yeah uh, for you. I mean- not for you! Totally not for you! Pfft why would I be going here for you?! I mean coming here...uh…”

“Yeah, weird…” Taehyung started confused as the elevator started to move. He stepped closer to Hoseok, pointing to the box in his hands, eyes brightening, “Are those...pastries?”

“Pastries?! What? Pfft no way, are you crazy? No, no!” Hoseok awkwardly laughed, avoiding Taehyung's gaze at all costs. 

“Are you sure?” Taehyung started with a small smile. Playful. “Because they sure do smell like Macaroons and sweets.”

“Oh uh-“ Before Hoseok could finish his thought, there was a loud boom and the elevator shook. Sending Hoseok's balance off kilter, falling right towards Taehyung, the only thing separating them being the box of pastries and-

And Hoseok had never been so _ embarrassed _ .

“Oh my god!” Hoseok quickly backed away to the other side of the elevator, clutching the now empty box in his hands with a horrid expression as he saw the macaroons and sweets that were now crushed into a rainbow painting with Taehyung's black suit as the canvas. “Oh my god I’m so _ sorry _ I-“

He was interrupted by Taehyung humming in appreciation as he took some of the rainbow with his finger off his chest and licked it, “I _ knew _ there were pastries in there! And they’re so good, did you make them?”

_ Sweet as always. _ Hoseok thought dreamily through his embarrassed daze. “Ye-yeah...um...I’m sorry about your...suit…”

Taehyung waved him off, “Dont worry about it, I’ll have to change anyway into whatever I’m wearing for the photo shoot. But more importantly, what do you think..._ that _ was?” Taehyung gestured towards the elevator they were in as it started to move again.

“Honestly I’m...not sure...power surge maybe?” Hoseok started as the elevator came to a stop and the doors finally opened, another boom followed by the whole building shaking. Chaos of everyone in the office floor fleeing towards the stairway exit, yells and shouts of “Akuma!” Heard throughout the floor.

_ Hoseok knew what he had to do.  
_

“I have to go.” Taehyung and himself said at the same time, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that fact, right now, Seoul _ needed _ him.

Spending one last glance towards Taehyung who was running towards the stairway exit, Hoseok ran in the opposite direction, hiding behind a wall and letting Tikki fly out of his pocket.

“Tikki, spots on!”

Within the blink of an eye, Tikki jumped into Hoseok’s small earrings and the boy felt himself grow more powerful as he transformed into Ladybug, the savior of Seoul. A full body suit of red with black dots matched with his yo-yo that rested against his hip, and his mask.

“There you are Bugaboo~” The all too familiar voice called from across the room seconds later.

Hoseok turned to see Chat Noir in his black suit, long black belt as a tail, dark cat ears sitting neatly atop his head, matched with the sharp mask across his face. Hoseok smirked as he watched his kitty make his way over to him. “You’re just in time Kitten. We gotta figure out where this Akuma is and fast.”

“Don’t think that’ll be much of a problem mi’lad,” Chat Noir pointed hesitantly towards the window where a larger than life metal man stood. 

Ladybug smirked, already pulling out his yo-yo and swinging it in the air. “Let’s go kitty!” 

_

“Good job!” The two partners fist bumped after defeating the Akuma and setting the butterfly free.

“That was a close one there Chat, be more careful next time.” Ladybug scolded, crossing his arms with narrowed eyes.

Chat Noir rubbed at the back of his neck, a little sheepish, “Sorry bugaboo, But I know you’ll always save the day in the end. So taking risks isn’t too hard.”

“I can’t save it without my partner beside me, silly cat.” Ladybug rolled his eyes playfully before his earrings began beeping, indicating that he was to detransform soon. Ladybug was already making his way to leave. “See you next time Chat-“

“Wait!” Chat Noir held up a hand, hovering over Ladybugs wrist but not touching. “Why don’t we go on patrol tomorrow? We can get ice cream, maybe take a romantic walk along the river?”

Ladybug groaned, “Not tomorrow, I’m busy. Friday. And no romantic walk or ice cream.”

Chats Noirs smile grew tenfold, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. “Great! It’s a date!”

“Not a date.” Ladybug called back before swinging away with his yo-yo.

As if on cue, Chat Noir's ring began to beep as well, and the hero was quick to extend his baton up so that he could run on the rooftops of Seoul back home to his apartment.

Finally there, he closed the door and with a blissful sigh uttered, “Plagg, detransform.”

A few seconds and a series of green and black lights later, Plagg was hovering before his human form. “Taehyung! Whatever you’re thinking right now, that was _ not _ a date!”

Still leaning against the door Taehyung couldn’t wipe the blissed out smile on his features even if he wanted to. “But he said yes…”

“To _ patrol _ not to a _ date- _ “ Plagg stopped, sighing in defeat. “Anyway…” the Chat Noir Kwamii started again, eyeing Taehyung's shirt. “Don’t you have to get back to work?”

That seemed to snap Taehyung out of his daze, eyes growing wide as he seemed to realize the shirt he was wearing was still covered in pastries from earlier. “Shoot you’re right!” The boy was quick to run into his bedroom and dig through drawers to find a clean shirt.

“You know that baker boy likes you, right?” Plagg spoke as he followed Taehyung into the room.

“Hobi hyung?!” Taehyung called back, changing his shirt. “No way Plagg, Hobi hyung is just a friend.” Taehyung turned with a smile towards the large framed photo of ladybug hanging atop his bed. “And besides, I love ladybug.”

Taehyung was finishing up buttoning his shirt, “Why do you think Hobi hyung likes me? If anything, I think he _ doesn’t _ really like me. I’ve been trying to be friendly for months now but he still never seems to want to talk to me…” Taehyung pouted, moving to check his hair in the mirror.

“It’s just a hunch.” Plagg shrugged, flying into the chest pocket of Taehyung's shirt when the man turned to leave, stopping briefly to blow a flying kiss towards the large ladybug portrait.

“Whipped.” Plagg mumbled under his breath.

“He called me kitty again today…” Taehyung whispered in a far away voice, smile only growing. Just then, the mans phone started to ring.

Taehyung picked it up as he started to head out, “Hello, this is V speaking-“

“Hyung! Are you alright?!”

Taehyung chuckled, locking his apartment door, “Yeah Kookie I’m alright, fled to safety as soon as I heard there was an Akuma attack.”

There was a sigh of relief over the phone as Taehyung started his decent thought the building. “Glad you’re okay. We were worried, thank god Ladybug and Chat Noir we’re there today.”

“Yeah.” Taehyung started dreamily, “Ladybug was really cool.”

“You can say that again. Are you coming back to work? We’ve still got a photo shoot scheduled for you today.”

“I’m on the way!”   
  
_

Hoseok was cuddled up next to his best friend under a large blanket as Spider-Man played quietly in the background. He had told Jimin the whole story about his disaster of a plan involving Taehyung, and while Jimin laughed incredulously he also insisted that they watch one of their favorite films and think of a better plan afterwards.

Hoseok was grateful. He always was, he just wished he could tell Jimin of the other part in his day, of Ladybug. How exhausted he was from fighting an akuma and having to save his own partners butt several times. How he _ wished _ he could tell Jimin _ everything _-

“I was thinking…” Jimin started during a slower part in the film, breaking Hoseok from his thoughts. “What if I asked Jungkookie to join us for movie night sometime?”

“No way.” Hoseok shook his head, snuggling closer to Jimin. “Movie night is _ our _ thing. He already steals you away enough as it is, this is our best friend night! No other boys allowed!”

“Well, he _ is _ my boyfriend.” Hoseok could just _ hear _ Jimin’s smirk without having to see it. “Stealing me away is kinda his job description.”

“Not helping.” Hoseok pouted.

“But what if he brought a friend along?” Jimin wrapped an arm around Hoseok’s shoulders comfortingly. “That way you wouldn’t feel so left out? Maybe...oh, I don’t know, his best friend? Kim Taehyung?”

Hoseok immediately perked up at that. “D-did you say…”

“But of course...no other boys allowed, right? I guess the famous Kim Taehyung can’t-”

“Okay! Okay!” Hoseok giggled, sitting up to look Jimin in the eyes, finding the youngers knowing smirk plastered upon his lips. “Fine, you win. Bring your boyfriend but he has to bring V with him!” Hoseok sank back against the couch, eyes looking up towards the ceiling with an excited yet nervous grin. “What kind of movies do you think he likes? Should we bring snacks? Maybe I should make some pastries- Wait no i’ll just drop them on him again oh _ god _ -” Hoseok groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Jimin was left giggling beside him. “Here’s our plan hyung, next movie night, we’ll have popcorn and soda, maybe even order pizza and you can ask him what his favorite movie is, yeah?”

“One problem minnie.” Hoseok spoke through his hands, parting his fingers slightly to glance towards his friend. “I can’t form a single sentence around him.”

“True.” Jimin nodded thoughtfully, still chuckling lightly. “But you’ll have me there, right? I’ll just clarify whatever nonsense comes out of your mouth. _ And _ it’ll be dark with the movie playing, so you won’t even have to look at him directly!”

Hoseok seemed to consider it for a moment, before sighing in defeat. “You’re right. This might just work.”

“I’m _ always _right.” Jimin smirked proudly before laughing when Hoseok reached into the bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table and flung a handful towards his friend. 

_

Ladybug was waiting atop the Seoul tower, their usual meeting place for patrol on one cool friday night. Leaning against one of the beams, watching as the city twinkled below.

“There you are mi’lad!” Chat Noir’s voice was coming from beside him in an instant, causing Ladybug to jump back slightly in shock but not before Chat Noir was grabbing his hand gently, pressing a soft kiss to Ladybugs red and black dotted hand. Chat Noir’s other hand hidden behind his back.

Ladybug rolled his eyes, taking his hand back quickly. “Oh you silly stray, come on. We’re supposed to be on patrol, remember?” 

“Right.” Chat Noir nodded, seemingly unphased by Ladybug not returning his gesture. Chat Noir followed Ladybug as he swung his yo-yo, swimming to land on one of the rooftop buildings and walking, surveying the ground below.

Chat Noir cleared his throat, falling into step beside his lad. “Say, what if one of these patrol nights we-”

“No Chatton.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!” Chat Noir spoke in his defense, unbelieving yet relishing in his partners giggle.

“I think I have an idea. No funny business alright?” Ladybug smirked, tickling Chat Noir behind his ear.

Despite himself, Chat Noir let out a soft purr before shaking his head. “But still, we can laugh a _ little bit _ right?” Chat Noir moved to stand in front of Ladybug, essentially stopping the hero and forcing him to look at his partner. “Go on a date with me? Please? It doesn’t have to be anything big, just ice cream on the river or maybe a picnic on Seoul Tower? Please?” Chat Noir finally unveiled the hand hidden behind his back, a single red rose held in his black gloved hand as he held it out towards Ladybug.

Ladybug was taken aback by the gesture, eyes wide as he searched for any kind of sincerity in Chat Noir’s eyes, but all he found was a nervous cat who was looking towards him all too fondly.

“I’m sorry kitty…” Ladybug looked away, rubbing at his elbow, a sea of guilt splashing across his toes. “I can’t go on a date with you.”

Chat Noir took a step closer, practically looming over Ladybug with his height. “Look, I know I flirt with you every time I see you, and I know I always ask you to go out with me, and it probably seems ingenuine at this point, or like a joke but…” Chat Noir bit his lip, gently taking Ladybugs hand and placing the flower in the hero's palm. “But please, give me a chance? I...I really like you Ladybug. Actually no, that’s not right. Ladybug...Ladybug I love yo-”

“Chat. No.” Ladybug pushed the rose back into Chat Noir’s hand, taking a step back. “I can’t. I...I like someone else. I’m sorry.”

“Oh…” Is all Chat Noir says. Much to Ladybugs dismay.

“Look Chat, I’m...I’m sorry-”

“No, no don’t be sorry. I just…” Chat Noir seemed to be at a loss for words, a sight so forgein and one that Ladybug wasn’t sure he liked or not. “Who is it?”

Ladybug tried to muster the best smile he could. “You know I can’t tell you that.”

“Okay but...but do you love them?”

Ladybug, for the second time that night, was taken aback by the sudden question. But he answered easily, without much thought at all. “Well...yeah. Yeah I love him.”

“Does he love you?” Chat Noir asked again, as if desperate for some kind of hope that the answer would grant him.

Ladybug sighed, this time looking away slightly. “No...not yet.”

His partner seemed genuinely surprised by the answer. “But who could ever not love you Ladybug?”

Ladybug huffed. “You’d be surprised.”

“I am.” Chat Noir spoke without hesitation, until his ring gave it’s beeping warning. And looking down towards the rose again, Ladybug saw the hero’s eyes flash with determination when he looked back up. “Ladybug, even if you don’t love me back now,” Chat Noir placed the rose once again into Ladybug’s palm, curling the hero’s red covered fingers around the thornless stem. “I hope that you will one day. Because my feelings are true and they won’t change any time soon.”

“O-oh…” Was all Ladybug could say before Chat Noir was leaning forward, pressing a kiss to the smaller hero’s cheek before scurrying off, lost in the lights and rooftops of Seoul.

Ladybug looked back down towards the rose, sighing.   
  
_

Hoseok was running down the streets of Seoul in a frenzy, buildings blurring past as his bag swung behind him like a cape and an arm filled with a brown bag of pastries.

“Slow down Hoseokie you’re going to run into something!” Tikki called from the little zipper opening in his bag.

“I can’t Tikki! I can’t be late to the studio _ again _ Jin hyung would literally _ kill _ me if I was late to the first yoga class he’s teaching, and plus I haven’t even finished today's deliveries!” Hoseok whispered back, slightly out of breath as he whipped through Golden Jeon’s revolving doors, sliding into the elevator and pressing the up button.

As if she could sense the moment they were alone, Tikki came flying out of Hoseok’s bag. “Hoseokie don’t worry! Jin will be happy just to have you there.”

Hoseok sighed. “I know, I just want to do this for him. I owe it to him for all the studio time he lets me have to work on hip-hop dancing-”

“Hip-hop dancing?” The voice Hoseok heard often in his dreams spoke as the elevator doors opened and Tikki zipped back into his bag. “Do you dance Hobi hyung?”

“I...uh- I dance hop. I hop-dance!” Hoseok barely stuttered out, all his effort being put into not drooling at the fact that Taehyung was practically dripping in _ gold _ . The latest gucci covering every square inch of his body in the best of ways, accented with a tasteful ascot that had him looking like a _ vision _.

“Oh uh...I didn’t know hop dance was a thing? But, that sounds really cool hyung.” Taehyung tried, polite.

Hoseok felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, as usual when Taehyung so much as _ looked _ in his general direction, so in a fleeting attempt to save the little dignity he had left, hoseok shoved the bag of pastries towards Taehyung, and slammed his hand on the closing door button in the elevator. Sighing in relief when the doors shut fully and began its descent.

“Hosoekie...you know, you should at least _ try _ to talk to him…” Tikki muttered kindly from his bag, and Hoseok just groaned into his hands until the elevator doors opened again. And Hoseok was back to sprinting in the direction of the studio.

The studio wasn’t far, and to his credit, he was almost there. Maybe another block or so and he would have been stepping into Seojin’s yoga class ready to support one of his closest friends. But of course, life was never so kind.

Hoseok tripped, hard, onto the pavement. Skidding across the ground with his knees and hands as he let out a painful yelp. After a grunt he started to get up, muttering, “What was-”

“Well hello there kid.”

Hoseok froze, half way still on the ground as he stared down towards the pavement. Frozen. That was a low, powerful voice. Hoseok’s eyes caught sight of large dark tan shoes that were now standing dangerously close to his face.

“Looks like you’re in a bit of a rush huh? Why don’t we just, lighten the load.” The man spoke in a sly voice.

The next thing Hoseok knew, there was a hand tugging the strap of his bag, the only thought crossing his mind.

_ Tikki. Ladybug. No.  
_

Quickly Hoseok whipped around, catching the man’s face with a flying fist before scurrying to stand up, fully taking in the surroundings.

There were three men in total, one with dark tan shoes, another with a mask and a third with a sickening grin. Hoseok’s stomach was turning with adrenaline.

“Oh you _ bitch _! Alright, now you’ve asked for it. No more playing nice, boy’s, get em!” The man with tan shoes man yelled as he clutched the side of his face. The other two launching towards Hoseok who held up his fists, ready to fight when-

When a burr of black flashed before Hoseok’s eyes, the two men falling unconscious almost instantly with one hit from the silver baton.

A tall man with wide shoulders, messy hair, pointed cat ears and a long belt as a tail stood before Hoseok, facing towards the oncoming threat.

_ Chat Noir.  
_

“Don’t _ touch _ him.” The hero snarled, which seemed to terrify the last remaining threat enough. The man with the dark tan shoes was fleeing faster than Hoseok could speak. Out of sight in mere seconds.

Chat Noir turned around then, concern filling his gaze, “Are you alright-”

“I didn’t need your help, you know.” Hoseok huffed, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

The hero smirked. “Oh yeah? ‘Cus it kinda seemed like you did.”

“Well I had everything under control, but thanks anyway.” Hoseok muttered quickly before turning on his heel, but not before Chat Noir grabbed his wrist, stopping him mid turn.

“You’re bleeding.”

“What? But they didn’t…” Hoseok trailed off as he followed Chat Noirs gaze, finding his knees scraped pretty good. A small trail of red trickling down on his left. “Oh. I just fell is all...look I really have to go. My friend is hosting his first yoga class today and I _ promised _ him I’d be there-”

“And your friend would appreciate you being there with scraped knees?” Chat Noir asked with a smug kind of look.

Hoseok didn’t like that look one bit, but he sighed nonetheless. “No. I guess not. But I’m still going, I promised him. Give me a ride to my apartment Chat and I’ll take care of it.”

Chat Noir moved to stand beside Hoseok, smiling as he put an arm around Hoseok. “Anything for you my prince~ Hang on tight!” He spoke just before he lifted them up in the air with his baton and Hoseok directed them to the bakery.

The pair landed gently atop the rooftop porch above the bakery where Hoseok lived, Chat Noir mumbling under his breath, “I didn’t know you _ lived _ at the bakery, you live so close to Golden Jeon.”

“What was that?” Hoseok asked, eyes narrowing in confusion when Chat Noir just waved it off with a chuckle, “Ah, nothing. Do you have a first aid kit or something to help take care of that?” The hero pointed towards Hoseok’s knees and the boy nodded, quickly walking inside the apartment to gather supplies before returning back to the porch. Genuinely surprised to see the hero perched up on the railing still. “Chat? What are you doing here still? You can go, you know.”

“And leave my prince all alone to take care of his wounds? Not a chance!” Chat Noir whipped around as soon as he heard Hoseok come out again.

Hoseok sat down, opening the first aid kit and rummaging through its contents. “Yeah well, you know I can take care of myself. Shouldn’t you be with Ladybug right now anyway?”

“Ladybug?” Chat Noir echoed as he moved to sit in front of Hoseok.

Hoseok nodded, pulling out disinfectant and dabbing it onto his knees. Wincing slightly. “Yeah. I thought you loved him or something.” 

“I do.” The hero confirmed quickly, easily.

Hoseok felt more confused than ever at Chat Noirs effortless confirmation.

“But you called me your prince earlier, do you call _ Ladybug _ your prince too?” Hoseok didn’t know _ why _ he was interrogating the hero, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“I...well…” Chat Noir struggled for an answer at first, before the same determined look washed ashore in his gaze, the same one Hoseok saw that night they were on patrol and he confessed. “I can be friendly, even flirty, because it’s in Chat Noir’s character. But at the end of the day, mi’lad, my bugaboo, my _ Ladybug _ is who I love. And who I will _ always _ love. Who my heart belongs to.”

Hoseok...Hoseok didn’t like that response. It wasn’t what he was expecting. Carefully Hoseok put cooling cream onto his wounds. “But...he doesn’t love you back. So why…?”

“How do you know he doesn’t love me back?” Chat Noir asked, as if he was testing Hoseok. 

“Um...well…” Hoseok froze, his shoulders tensing as he averted the hero's gaze like the plague. “Just...a hunch…?”

“Huh,” Chat Noir looked towards Hoseok like he could see the future. “You have good hunches!” But then he sighed, defeated. “You’re right. He doesn’t love me back, not yet at least.”

“Then…” Hoseok started, gently putting the bandaid on his knees. “Why do you keep trying when he doesn’t love you back?”

Chat Noir looked up this time, towards the sky that was now dimming into the night. The wind caressing his hair gently as a ghost of a smile painted his lips. “Because I can’t lose hope, right? I can’t give up on the one I love so easily. He’s...he’s it for me. I won’t give up. Not on him.”

Hoseok felt strange, as if he wasn’t supposed to be listening to the hero’s silent confession to his _own _hero persona. And the guilt...the guilt that Hoseok’s heart belonged to someone else, it was beginning to weigh on him heavily, uncomfortably so. “Chat,” Hoseok started, deciding they needed a change of pace as he moved to stand up. “Give me a ride to the studio.”   
  
_

Todays the day.

_ Movie night _ .

But not just any movie night,

_ Movie night, feat. V  
_

Hoseok could just _ squeal _with excitement he-

“Hyung! Could you stop squealing over there?! Jungkookie and Tae are going to be here any second!” Jimin called from inside the kitchen, the smell of popcorn invading the apartment.

Okay, so maybe Hoseok _ was _ squealing but could you blame him?

The boy was doing last minute cleaning, trying to calm his nerves in any way that he could when the doorbell ringing had him jumping up. “Jimin! They’re here!”

Jimin just laughed as he walked out of the kitchen, handing Hoseok a bowl of popcorn. “They are, now hyung, remember. Be chill. Be cool.”

“Be chill. Be cool.” Hoseok echoed the younger man’s words, nodding with a nervous smile as he set the popcorn down on the coffee table, following Jimin.

“You’re going to do great hyung! And remember I’ll be right here if you need anything.” Jimin winked towards his friend before moving to open the door.

In the frame, stood Taehyung and Jungkook. Both in casual wear, Jungkook in a hoodie and Taehyung in a sweater that hugged him _ just _ right. His hair swooping down to his brows and a boxy grin plastered across his cheeks.

“Hey babe,” Jungkook was the first to speak, stepping forward to kiss Jimin quickly before catching Hoseok in a headlock. “Hyung, you remember Hobi hyung, right?”

“Of course I remember him!” Taehyung spoke as if he was offended Jungkook would even _ ask _ such a thing. “We’re friends! I mean…” His confidence died down as he met Hoseko’s gaze, “We are friends...right?”

Hoseok’s eyes grew wide, because Taehyung was _ the most beautiful man he’d ever seen and he’s looking at him right now and- _

A sharp elbow stabbed the side of Hoseok’s ribs, “Of _ course _ you’re friends! Hobi hyung talks about you all the time!” Jimin spoke before he lead the three of them into the apartment and into the living room.

Jungkook released his grip on Hoseok in favor of taking Jimin’s side, Which left Hoseok next to Taehyung as they stood awkwardly in the living room.

“You do?” Taehyung asked, a question pointed towards Hoseok which had the elder tensing up again. 

“Ah...yeah- I mean- no! No of course not! That would be _ totally _ weird if I were to talk about you constantly I mean who does that? Weird people! Totally not-”

“Hobi hyung!” Jimin interrupted Hoseok's self-destructing rambling. “Why don’t you put on the movie?” 

“O-oh...yeah. Yeah sure.” Hoseok nodded, grateful to have something to do with himself that’s not staring at Taehyung’s beauty. Quickly, he turned toward the t.v. to load up the dvd player, pushing in the film, _ Aristocats _ . A classic that Jimin _ insisted _ they all watch together.

Once that was all done and the opening scene started to play on the screen, Hoseok turned around to find…

Well.

“Uh, yeah so…” Taehyung started, a bit awkward, a bit sheepish from his place on the end of the couch. “Jungkookie said he left something back at the apartment? And Jimin went with him to go get it? They said to start the movie without them though…”

“Oh…” Hoseok squeaked. Accompanied by his rapidly beating heart that was for sure trying to kill him along with the thought that it was just_ the two of them alone in the apartment. Alone. _

“I can...I can leave though? If that makes you-” Taehyung started but Hoseok was quick to stop him. “No! Please stay! I mean- you stay. Can stay. You can stay!”

The small smile Taehyung was beaming towards him, was like a balm to Hoseok’s poor diminishing confidence. Quickly, the elder left to dim the lights, silently cursing yet thanking Jimin for whatever _ this _ plan was. Before quickly setting himself down on the other side of the couch, a safe five feet apart from the model.

They watched the movie in silence, a chuckle here and there, maybe a sniffle could have been heard from Hoseok’s side of the couch, but there’s no proof.

It wasn’t until the two cats were playing on screen, that Hoseok giggled, “You can’t find your way home without your partner, silly kitty.”

“What did you…” Taehyung started, seemingly frozen on the other side of the furniture. “What did you say?”

Hoseok seemed to become aware of himself again in that moment. “O-oh! Nothing! Sorry, ignore me!”

“Silly kitty.” Taehyung chuckled, Hoseok turned to find the younger smiling wide and fondly, off into the distance. “It just...sounded a lot like something the man I love said to me once.”

Hoseok felt the apartment walls crumble down along with this shoulders. Whispering before he could stop himself, “You...love someone?”

“Yeah.” Taehyung brought his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on top. That far away, fond smile turning bittersweet, slightly. “He doesn’t love me back, though.”

“He doesn’t?!” Hoseok’s current heartbreak was put on hold for the _ ridiculousness _ of the situation. “Who could ever be stupid enough not to like _ you _ ?!”

“You’d be surprised.” 

“I am.” Hoseok spoke quickly. Probably too quickly, because now Taehyung was looking at him with love, heartbreak and confusion in his gaze.

“Well, I’m not giving up on him. He’s the love of my life.”

“Oh…” Hoseok slumped back against the couch, Taehyung’s gaze returned back to the screen as the song _ everybody wants to be a cat _ played. But Hoseok couldn’t pull his gaze away from Taehyung.

_ Taehyung was in love with someone.  
_

_ And it wasn’t him. _

_

“But are you _ sure, _ like, one hundred percent, no doubt in mind, swear on your life, _ sure _that’s what he said?” Jimin asked, concerned as Hoseok pillowed his head on Jimin’s thighs, sniffling softly. The carton of ice cream long forgotten on the coffee table.

Jimin and Jungkook had arrived back at the apartment just as the Arostocat’s movie ended, and he immediately knew something was wrong with his best friend. Once Jimin ushered the two boys out of the apartment, Hoseok couldn’t hold in his tears for a moment longer.

And that’s how Hoseok found himself in a pit of despair, cuddled into his best friends lap.

“I’m sure.” Hoseok sniffed. “He said he was in _ love _ Minnie. And whoever this stupid, lucky guy is...he doesn’t love Tae back...that’s what he said. And I said that’s _ stupid _ but then…” Hoseok bit back another cry. “Then Tae said that he wasn’t going to give up. That he was going to keep fighting for this stupid, unworthing guy.”

“Okay.” Jimin spoke softly, running a hand through Hoseok’s hair.

“He’s never going to love me back Minnie! I’m just kidding myself, who would ever fall for someone who can’t even talk normally around them. Even if I _ did _ confess he wouldn’t even give me a _ chance _Minnie…” Hoseok wallowed further in his thought spiral, curling into himself as he tried to swallow the ugly hiccups fighting to be heard. 

“That’s not true hyung.” Jimin tried to reassure. 

“But it is Minnie! He told me himself that he’s not going to give up!” Hoseok shook his head, looking up towards his friend.

“Well,” Jimin started carefully, “Maybe...I don’t know, it’s been awhile, yeah? Maybe it’s time to look for other guys-”

“I _ can’t _ !” Hoseok was quick to shoot the suggestion down. “If Taehyung isn’t going to give up on the love of his life, than how can I just give up on mine?”

Jimin pondered for a moment, hand still comfortingly running through Hoseok’s fringe before he spoke softly. “Maybe...but...hyung, maybe you wouldn’t be giving up this way? Think of it like this. If Taehyung was happy with whoever it is that he loves, and he found out about how you felt, don’t you think he would feel sad that you never gave up on him and were unhappy in the end? He might even feel guilty that you like him and he can’t recuperate your feelings, yeah?”

“I…” Hoseok pouted cutely. “I guess…”

“It’s just something to think about hyung, you don’t have to make a decision or move on overnight. But just...just think about it, yeah? It’s an option.” Jimin smiled sweetly down at his friend. “I mean, what about that mystery guy who gave you the rose that one time? The one you _ refuse _ to tell me about?”

“The rose…?” Hoseok mumbled before realization hit him like a rock. “Oh! The rose I had on the kitchen counter for awhile...after that one night with...yeah...yeah no. Not him.” Hoseok giggled for the first time that night. “He’s...just someone I work with from time to time. A partner. Nothing more.”

Jimin smiled, as if he was reading something that Hoseok couldn’t see, “Well that’s not ambiguous at all, but okay. Whatever you say hyung-”

Jimin was cut off by a loud boom from outside.

Hoseok’s blood ran cold,

_ An Akuma Attack.  
_

“Minie! You get somewhere safe, I...uh...I need to go check on the neighbors and make sure they’re all okay!” Hoseok spoke frantically as he scurried out of the apartment.

“What?! Hyung wait-” The closing door cut off any sound from within the apartment, and Hoseok was frantically running down the stairs, Tikki flying out of his pocket as if on cue.

“Hoseokie! It’s an attack-”

“I know.” Hoseok called towards the small Kwamii, frantically wiping away any stray tears, slightly out of breath as he ran, “Tikki! Spots on!”

With flashes of red and black, Hoseok transformed into Ladybug, finally reaching the last level, he ran out the door to survey the scene.

An Akuma. Purple in complexion, holding a book in its hands as it hovered above the street, catching sight of Ladybug as soon as he stepped out.

“Ah-ha! There you are Ladybug.” The akuma snarled and with a quick flip of it’s wrist, sending hundreds of pages out of the book flying towards the hero.

Hoseok hardly had time to react when the next thing he knew, he was being pushed aside, tumbling to the ground along with-

“Chat! What are you doing?!”

“Well, saving you mi’lad.” Chat Noir smiled from where he was hovering over Ladybug on the ground.

Ladybug just groaned, pushing Chat Noir off, “I could have handled it, you know.”

“You sure?” Chat started, teasingly, “Not even a thank you? A kiss of gratitude? Maybe you could make it up to me with a date-”

“Alright, alright kitty.” Hoseok got to his feet, scratching underneath Chat Noir’s chin. “We’ve got some bigger problems to worry about right now.”

“Whatever you say mi’lad!” Chat Noir started, but not before sparing a wink towards the dotted hero.

The akuma attack goes well, Chat Noir used his Cataclysm to destroy the book, and Ladybug used his yo-yo to set the purified butterfly free. All in a day’s work for the duo.

The two of them were standing on a rooftop, watching as the white butterfly fluttered away when Ladybug held out his fist towards Chat Noir for their usual fist bump of celebration. But he was surprised when Chat Noir took his hand, gently, unclenching it and bringing his face down to press a soft kiss to Ladybug’s fingers. “You win again, bugaboo.”

Ladybug quickly brought his hand back to his chest protectively. “Why are you always so sweet to me when you don’t mean it?!”

Chat Noir cocked his head to the side. “What are you talking about Ladybug? I _ always _ mean the things I say with you.”

“But...but you’re a _ flirt _ ! How do I know that what you’re saying actually means anything at all?” Ladybug tried to defeat.

Chat Noir squared his shoulders, his normally playful expression turning serious as he stared into Ladybug’s eyes. Searching for something for a moment in Ladybug’s gaze before sighing. “I have to tell you something Ladybug, and it can’t wait. And I...I’m just going to have to ask you to trust me.”

Ladybug sighed. Fearing whatever it was that Chat Noir would want to say in such a serious manner, but the hero was his partner, and Ladybug owed it to him to listen. Nodding, “Okay.”

Chat Noir took a deep breath, any ounce of humor whipped clean from his features, leaving only raw and serious emotion, only fondness, hope and...and something similar to yearning.

“Ladybug, I love you.”

The dotted hero’s heart shattered, “You...Chat you don’t even _ know _ me!”

“What are you talking about? Of course I do!” Chat Noir tried as if it was common sense. “You’re the bravest, strongest, funniest, most beautiful man I’ve ever _ met _ !”

“But…” Ladybug was shaking his head now. “But you don’t know _ me _ Chat. The me without the mask.” 

“Do I have to know you without the mask, to know that I am head over heels deep in love with you?” Chat Noir asked, his voice almost pleading.

Hoseok took a trembling breath. “I...I love someone else Chat.”

“I know. I know but just…” Chat Noir trailed off, the heartbreak ever so apparent in his eyes. As if he was expecting that very answer, but still wasn’t ready for it all the same. “Think about it? Maybe? Please?”

“I…” Ladybug felt a lump rise in his throat, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. “I have to go.” The dotted hero moved quickly as he undid his yo-yo and was off swinging away in seconds.

_  


Hoseok was sitting on the rooftop porch outside his room, leaning against the railing after a long day of working at the bakery, helping Seokjin out with the studio, fighting an akuma and dinner with his best friend.

Needless to say, Hoseok was tired. But it wasn’t anything out of the normal.

What was tugging at Hoseok’s heart constantly, what was making him exhausted rather than just tired... 

Were the simple yet complex matters that had to do with the heart.

“Hoseokie, you know it’s not your fault that Chat Noir likes you, right?” Tikki started, resting on Hoseok’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know. I mean, kinda. I just...it’s a lot Tikki. It’s so hard sometimes...sometimes I just wish I could tell _ somebody _ that I’m Ladybug, you know? Like...I can’t even begin to tell you how many times I wished I could tell Jimin. Wished I could tell him _ everything _ but I can’t put him in danger like that. Not when he’s already in danger enough working at the news station and trying to get all those up close photos of akumas.” Hoseok crossed his arms over the railing, burying his nose into them. “I know I have you Tikki, and I love you, but sometimes I just wish I had a human who understands. So I don’t feel so alone. Maybe they could tell me if I’m doing the right thing or not…”

Tikki was quiet for a moment, before she flew up to Hoseok’s cheek, nudging it slightly until the boy brought his head up to look at her. “You know, there is _ someone _ who you could call.” She smiled, “Someone who lives far away from Seoul! They wouldn’t be in any danger if you told them your secret hero identity…”

Hoseok tilted his head to the side, “Who?”

“So let me get this straight.” Yoongi huffed through the phone. “You’re in love with the top model at Golden Jeon, and you just so _ happen _ to be friends with him _ and _ the CEO as well?! But you get too nervous in front of this model guy so you’ve never confessed your feelings, and you just recently found out that he’s actually in love with someone else.”

“Yep. Well actually, Jimin’s dating the CEO, but aside from that,” Hoseok answered miserably into the phone, leaning back against the porch railing as he gazed up into the sky littered with stars. “You got it all.”

“Oh, and also _ you’re _ the famous Ladybug who saves the day every time an akuma attacks and is loved by everybody. Including your sidekick, Chat Noir, who apparently _ loves _ you. And I’m the only one who knows this, save for you yourself.”

“Yeah…you and Tikki, my Ladybug Kwamii.” Hoseok looked down, trying to keep his voice together but even he could hear how broken it sounded. “Hyung...what do I do?”

Yoongi sighed softly. “Seokseok...why haven’t you told anybody else? Somebody in Seoul? Why not Jimin?” 

“Because hyung, anyone who I tell here in Seoul is automatically put in danger. If one person knows, then that’s one more way for an akuma to find out, and what if one of those akuma’s get smart and go for the people I love? I can’t risk it.” Hoseok explained with a pout.

Yoongi hummed. “I see. That’s why you told me, because I live in Daegu and there’s no chance of an akuma attack down here. And that’s _ also _ why you haven’t even told your partner your true identity.”

“Bingo.”

“What if the two of you know each other in real life?” Yoongi questioned, a sprinkle of amusement in his tone. 

Hoseok groaned. “There is _ no way _ I know that silly cat in real life. I’d be able to sniff out his ridiculousness anywhere.”

“Alright, alright.” Yoongi chuckled. “Fine, I think there’s still a pretty good chance. But it seems like you’re pretty set on not revealing your identity any time soon.”

“I can’t hyung.” Hoseok replied in a small voice.

“I know.” Yoongi spoke softly. “Seokseok, remember when we were both kids growing up in Gwangju, and that group of kids on the playground kept making fun of us just because we were playing a game that they didn’t understand?”

Hoseok huffed, but a fond smile played across his lips as he thought back to his childhood with Yoongi. “Yeah, I remember hyung. They were so rude.”

“Yeah, but after you told them to bug off with an angry face they never made fun of us again.” Yoongi chuckled lightly at the memory. “And do you remember what you told me then?”

“No, I told you something?” Hoseok asked, curious.

“You did. And I’ll never forget this, you told me,” Yoongi did his best intimidation of a younger Hoseok, “Just do whatever you want hyung! On my cartoon today a big polar bear followed her heart, and she found a big patch of sunflowers because of it! So just...do that hyung. Don’t let them take away your sunflowers!” 

Hoseok giggled lightly at the interpretation, rummaging through his brain for the memory, “I said that? Really?”

“You sure did.” Yoongi returned to his normal voice, and Hoseok could just _ tell _ that he was smiling a wide, gum filled smile. “You were young then. So you may not remember, but Seokseok I never forgot that.”

“Sap.” Hoseok smiled fondly into the phone. “But why bring this story up now? What do sunflowers have to do with my polka dotted crisis?”

“Everything Seokseok.” Yoongi started gently. “Keep your heart open, don’t be so stubborn and miss your patch of sunflowers even when they’re right in front of you. It’s okay not to know what you want, but try to keep an open mind, is all. You’ll find your sunflowers if you do what you want to do.”

Hoseok sighed, his lips twitching up into a smile. “Hyung, are you telling me to follow my heart?”

Yoongi chuckled, “Well, as cheesy as it sounds, yeah. I am.”

Hoseok smiled, rubbing to top of Tikki’s head with his finger when she smiled too, fond. “Thanks hyung.”

“Anytime Seokseok, and you better call more too, I need to hear about all these superhero adventures.”

Hoseok's smile grew ten-fold, excited for the prospect of sharing his secret life with someone. With _ Yoongi _ . “I will hyung! I’ll call you tomorrow night? Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect. Talk to you then Seokseok.”

“Bye Hyung~” Hoseok sung into the phone, looking down to find Tikki smiling up towards him. “How do you feel Hoseokie?”

“Good.” Hoseok picked up the little kwamii, bringing her up to rub his nose against her little red one. “I just need to follow my heart. That’s all I have to do.”

“Just follow your heart!” Tikki echoed with a giggle. 

_  


Chat Noir was patrolling the city from the rooftops of Seoul, trying to clear his head and his heart of all the muddled emotions and heartbreak weighing down on his shoulders. Taehyung always felt...more like _ himself _ as Chat Noir. And he was hoping the change in pace would be a balm to the chaos in his life.

He didn’t know when he started heading in the direction of the bakery, or why for that matter, but the hero soon found himself atop the roof right across from his favorite bakery. Finding Hoseok’s apartment lights on and...and music faintly playing as Hoseok danced around on his rooftop patio.

Chat Noir watched as Hoseok twirled and moved to the beat, wearing a loose t-shirt and shorters, his bangs a little more frizzy than usual, curling slightly at the ends as if he’d just freshly showered.

The hero couldn’t find it in him to look away, and a part of him wondered if Hoseok was what his aching chest needed. A friend.

When the song died down and Hoseok moved towards the stereo, most likely choosing the next song, Chat Noir used his baton to leap over, landing atop the railing. “Well hello there my prince.”

Hoseok tensed his shoulders, whipping back around before all the tension left at once, sighing in relief. “Geez Chat. You scared me!”

“Sorry.” The hero snickered. “I was wondering if I could join you?”

“You dance?” Hoseok asked with a raise of his brow, already playing the next song and stepping back into the middle of the patio.

“I dabble.” Chat Noir shrugged, meeting Hoseok in the middle, “Can I?” 

Hoseok seemed to consider him a moment, as if making sure the hero wasn’t up to any funny business before giggling brightly. “Of course kitty. Let’s see what you got!”

Chat Noir could feel his smile brighten his whole face, already moving to follow Hoseok’s movements in popping to a hip-hop song with a solid beat.

He was right, Hoseok was _ just _ what he needed.

Because normally, for whatever reason Hoseok couldn’t bare to look at Taehyung, or talk to him. But this...this version of Hoseok. That was laughing loudly without care as Chat Noir made a failing attempt to follow his footwork, that was dancing with all the confidence in the world and smiling so brightly he put the sun to shame.

This version of Hoseok, Chat Noir felt safe with, felt comfortable. A friend he didn’t want to lose. 

The song soon came to an end and the both of them collapsed onto the ground in a harmonized fit of giggles, laying on their backs next to one another as they caught their breath. “I had no idea you could dance like that my prince!” Chat Noir spoke in between breaths.

“Yeah well,” Hoseok idly poked the hero’s shoulder with his finger, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me kitty.”

Chat Noir giggled, but the adrenaline soon wore off as his breathing slowed, and their gazes leveled with the stars above them.

_ Kitty _ .

“Can I...vent to you about something? You can tell me no, or to go away. Either is completely fine.” Chat Noir started, biting his lip when Hoseok didn’t respond right away, “I just...I don’t really have anyone else I can really talk to.”

Hoseok reached out, placing a hand atop the hero's gloved one, giving a gentle squeeze. “You can always talk to me Chat. Trust me, I know how it is to feel like you’re alone. But you’re not, yeah? You’ve got me, and you’ve got Ladybug too.”

Chat Noir smiled softly, sparing a look towards Hoseok before returning his gaze back to the night. A deep breath. “Remember when I told you how I loved ladybug?”

Hoseok nodded, his hand retreating back to his side. “Yeah, why?”

“Well, I confessed.” Chat Noir sighed through his nose. Noticing briefly the way that Hoseok tensed up beside him.

“And...how did it go?” Hoseok’s voice was small.

“Horribly.” Chat Noir felt like crying, but he carried on steadfast. “But I...I think I needed to experience that. I think I needed him to just straight out reject me the way he did.”

“I...I don’t follow…”

“I want to get over him.” Chat Noir spoke the words that had been trapped in his heart ever since the rejection. “I want to stop hurting so much but I don’t...I don’t know if I _ can _ get over him. He’s...he’s ladybug. He’s my hero.”

Hoseok was quiet for a moment, before reaching out to hold Chat Noir’s hand again. This time, showing no signs of pulling away. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that. Just...take it one step at a time, yeah? The other day, my friend told me to follow my heart. Said I should just do what I want to do with an open heart.”

Chat Noir turned to look towards Hoseok who was already smiling gently towards him. “Just...follow my heart?”

Hoseok nodded, “Just follow your heart. You can do this. You’re not alone anymore.” Hoseok gave a gentle squeeze to the hero’s hand.

Chat Noir smiled, grateful. “Yeah, okay. Follow my heart.”

Following his heart, Chat Noir decided, was meeting hoseok on his roof, dancing together and catching each other’s breath under the stars. He made sure to follow Hoseok’s advice, almost every night.

_

It was round two of movie night with everyone, and Jimin would _ not _ stop staring as hoseok helped set all the snacks out. “Okay Jimin, it’s been like, thirty minutes? Do I have something on my face? Is this another prank?”

Jimin’s features tightened as if deep in thought, and Hoseok couldn’t help but to feel like his best friend was staring into the deepest depths of his soul. “No, it’s just…” Jimin trailed of, poking a finger at Hoseok’s cheek. “You’re not...you know, nervous?”

“Why would I be nervous?” Hoseok’s brow raised in question just as the doorbell rang. “Oh! That’s them, I’ll get it you put the movie on Minie!” 

“You’ll...wait _ what _?!” Jimin mumbled to himself as Hoseok practically hopped forward, moving to open the door, “Welcome interlopers!” 

“Sup hyung!” Jungkook answered cheerfully, walking in, followed by Taehyung who’s brows rose in surprise. “H-hi Hobi hyung, you seem to be in a good mood today?”

“Oh...yeah.” Hoseok smiled softly as he closed the door. Jungkook had long scurried off into the living room in search of his boyfriend, leaving the two of them alone in the hallway. “I guess I just...well, a friend gave me some good advice that I’m going to...to try to live by. You know, just so...god.” Hoseok stopped abruptly, looking towards Taehyung, offended. “Are you _ always _ this pretty?”

Taehyung laughed, almost toppling over with his giggles. “Hyung! Yes! I’m just a pretty guy, what can I say?”

Hoseok chuckled along with him, “Well, we’re watching the sing-along version of Mamma Mia tonight so let’s hope that pretty face has a pretty voice to match!”

“Challenge accepted!” Taehyung smirked, practically racing Hoseok into the living room where they all squished together onto the couch. A mess of limbs, blankets and snacks but none of them would trade it for anything.

Taehyung wasn’t sure why, but this new Hoseok, the one that was talking to him freely. This Hoseok set something off in his chest, something new. Gentle, like the beginnings of the sun painting the night sky at sunrise, soft, dim, but there all the same.

_ Follow your heart _ .

Taehyung tried to follow Hoseok’s own advice, as his eyes ended up drifting to the side, watching Hoseok sing every word to the songs, more so than the movie itself.

_  


Months had passed since Chat Noir’s confession, and Ladybug and Chat Noir had fallen fairly easily back into their usual dynamic. Ladybug was grateful. But tonight, the two heroes were on their nightly patrol around the city, stopping briefly atop the Han River bridge. It was a beautiful sight, even more so from above, Ladybug thought.

But it was also getting late.

Or, maybe Ladybug just really wanted to get back home so he could dance with Chat Noir as Hoseok, their usual nightly routine. 

Perhaps a combination of both.

“Alright kitty, I think it’s time I bug out. Hopefully the next time I see you is for patrol and not an akuma.” Ladybug started, making move to stand up and ready his yo-yo.

“Okay.” Chat Noir followed the hero’s movements, “Wait, Ladybug. Can I tell you something?”

Ladybug bit his lip, nodding towards his partner all the same. “Of course Chat. You can always talk to me.”

Chat Noir smiled softly, as if understanding the hero’s discomfort. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to confess again or ask you on another date. Actually...I wanted to...I wanted to tell you that I’m going to ask this guy I like on a date.”

“You...what?” Ladybug’s eyes grew wide as his yo-yo all but fell from his hands. “You like someone?”

Chat Noir’s smile turned shy. Cute. “Well, yeah. I mean, I love you Ladybug. I always will. Nothing will change that but, I...I need to have an open heart, and I need to follow my heart. So...I mean, he’s a friend, he just...I don’t know. I like him. And I want to make him happy. I want to make him _ so _ happy.”

“Oh...okay.” Ladybug was confused as he felt the heartbreak settle in his chest. This is what he _ wanted _ wasn’t it? He has _ no _ right to be offended, sad or heartbroken over the fact that his partner found someone else. He has _ no _ right. “I’m, I’m happy for you Chat.” Ladybug spoke, trying to keep his voice steady.

Chat Noir smiled towards Ladybug, soft and genuine. Fond, and loving. “I just wanted to let you know. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable but, I just wanted to be transparent is all.”

Ladybug nodded, “No, no I get it. Thank you.” Gathering his yo-yo up once more, he mustered the bravest smile he could towards his partner. “I’ll see you later?”

“See you.” Chat Noir waved as Ladybug swung away. 

Hoseok de-transformed the second he landed on his balcony porch. “Oh Tikki what did I _ do _! What’s wrong with me!” Hoseok cried to his little Kwamii who opened her mouth to speak before scurrying to hide in Hoseok’s pocket.

The gesture caught Hoseok off guard but then a hand was tapping his shoulder and Hoseok was whipping around, ready to attack when-

“Chat!” Hoseok all but screamed, hitting the superhero on the chest, “I _ swear _ if you scare me like that _ one more time _ !”

But Hoseok’s threats were drowned out by Chat Noir’s insistent laughter. “No- no your _ face _ prince! I wish I had a camera on me!”

Hoseok couldn’t stay mad when his partner was laughing so freely, chuckling himself even, but when their laughter died down, Chat Noir’s expression changed completely, taking on more concern than joy. “Hey...hey are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Hoseok didn’t realize that his eyes had been watering, filling with tears as he quickly coughed and shook his head, waving the hero away. “N-nothing. Nothing just- uh, allergies? Yeah. Don’t think I can dance tonight Chat, maybe some other-

“Wait!” The hero’s voice was borderline desperate. “Wait, I...I have to ask you something.”

Hoseok tilted his head, swallowing the heartbreak down for his friend. His partner. “Yeah?”

Chat Noir’s eyes grew excited as he stood up straight, his smile reaching the ends of his mask. “Go on a date with me! Let me treat you like the prince you are, we can go down by the river, get dinner and ice cream afterwards, whatever you want to do. Please.”

Hoseok felt a wave of joy, but also relief, wash itself upon his shores. So powerful that he couldn’t help it when his eyes were spilling over with the tears welled by the heartbreak, falling with the relief. He was nodding, pulling the hero close into a hug as he mumbled a series of ‘yes’ and ‘sure’ with a few ‘that’d be nice’ sprinkled in.

Hoseok wasn’t sure where his heart was leading him, but he had a hunch that his superhero sidekick just might be the one holding his sunflowers. 

_

Hoseok phoned Jimin first thing in the morning the next day, absolutely _ ecstatic _ to share the news with his best friend.

“Hello? Hyung there better be a good reason you’re calling me at five in the morning-”

“I’m going on a _ date _ Minnie!” Hoseok was too excited to contain anything in his voice alone.

That seemed to wake his friend up, “What?! Who? Where? When? Details. I need _ all _ of them!”

Hoseok giggled as he told Jimin as many details as he could afford to.

“Wait, so you’re saying this is the same mystery man who gave you the rose that one time?” Jimin inquired, as if he was a detective on a case which only made Hoseok giggle more.

“_ Yes _ ! You’ll meet him one day Minnie, I’m sure of it. I mean, you probably already know who it is anyway.” Hoseok spoke in a teasing voice.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Jimin chuckled along with him. “But hey, you said you two haven’t decided what to do for the date yet, right?”

“Ah, yeah. I’ve been up all night thinking of possible solutions. He’s not one for...being in the public eye, I suppose you could say.” Hoseok spoke carefully. 

Jimin hummed. “Well, Kookie and I are going to the Cherry Blossom Festival down by the river tonight. In the news they said it was going to be the best one yet since Kim’s Gardens are taking over the decorations, and you remember me telling you about how my friend Namjoon _ loves _ flowers! I can’t wait to see what the decorations look like!”

Hoseok smiled. “It sounds like it would be beautiful, a perfect date for the two of you.”

“And a perfect date for _ you _ to! See if mystery man wants to watch the festival and see all the decorations from the top of the Bighit building? It’s pretty much out of sight, right next to the river, and you just say that you’re my friend and they’ll let you up. No problem.” Jimin spoke easily.

Hoseok’s smile brightened even more, “Oh Jimin that’s _ perfect _!” 

_  


Hoseok checked himself for the hundredth time in the mirror, followed by a quick glance at the clock.

“Wow Hoseokie! I haven’t seen you this excited since the last time you tried to confess to V!” Tikki giggled from Hoseok’s shoulder.

Hoseok giggled, giddy. “Well, I wouldn’t say that! It’s just...I don’t know. Ever since I talked to Yoongi hyung a few months ago...I guess I just kinda forced myself to open my heart and follow it. I think...I don’t know Tikki.” Hoseok sighed. “Chat’s my _ partner _ ...what would...what would he do if he found out I’m _ Ladybug _ ? The guy who rejected him, only to say yes in another form.” Hoseok pouted.

Tikki flew up to hold Hoseok’s nose, “Don’t think that way Hoseokie! Chat likes you for _ you, _ I’m sure he would still like you even if you had the mask on!”

Hoseok smiled softly, “Yeah but...he told me as Ladybug that he would always love me. He just...he just wants to give this a shot. So maybe it’s not so bad…”

“Exactly!” Tikki twirled in the air, “And besides Hoseokie, aren’t you doing the same thing? You love Taehyung but Chat makes you happy and so you want to make _ him _ happy too, right?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok replied in a soft tone. “Something like that.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door leading out to the porch, and Tikki quickly moved to hide in Hoseko’s pocket before the boy all but ran to the door, swinging it open with a smile. “Chat! You actually came!” 

“Of course I’d come, my prince.” Chat Noir smiled softly from where he was standing in the door frame, his hair seeming a bit more brushed out, his skin almost glowing as he extended a hand out towards Hoseok who took it with a giggle.

“What a gentleman,” Hoseok smirked as the hero brought his hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Hoseok’s fingers.

A wave of dejavu hit Hoseok like harsh wind in the winter. He’d seen this before, this scene. Only he was in a mask too.

Chat Noir rose back to his height, reaching behind him with his other hand, bringing it back towards Hoseok with a single red rose in his palm. Small, hardly in full bloom, but beautiful.

“Well, this kitty likes to do things right for the ones he likes.” Chat Noir winked as Hoseok took the rose into his other hand, admiring the flower with a fond gaze.

“So I can see.” He mumbled quietly, smiling up towards the hero again before tugging him in the direction of the railing, “Come on kitty, how about a rooftop date atop the Bighit building? We can watch the cherry blossom festival together?”

“Cherry blossoms? With _ you _ ?” Chat Noir echoed, his voice dreamy and his smile fond. “I thought you’d never ask!” He spoke quickly, wrapping an arm around Hoseok and hauling him close, using his baton to lead them down the rooftops of Seoul and towards their destined building.

The date, wasn’t everything that Hoseok thought it would be, but it was also everything he didn’t know he _ wanted _ it to be.

Being with Chat Noir, his partner, Hoseok was beginning to realize, was exactly like that.

Not everything that he wanted it to be,

But everything he didn’t know he _ needed _ it to be.

After a small picnic, a few shared stories, and countless laughter, Hoseok and the superhero we're leaning against the ledge of the rooftop, gazes trained down below where a large swarm of people were walking under the blossoming pink trees.

“Do you think…” Hoseok started after a moment of calm, “Do you think they all know where they’re going?”

“What do you mean?” Chat Noir asked with a raise of his brow.

“I mean...they’re all walking under the cherry blossoms right now, everyone at the festival. And I’m sure they’re enjoying it in the moment, being under the trees that sprinkle down pink dust in the form of petals.” Hoseok smiled thinking about it, how magical it all seemed. “But what about where they’re going? Where they’re going to end up after they finish walking through the festival. Where they’ll keep going even after the tree’s branches are stripped clean. “

The hero took a moment to ponder on the question, eyes intently watching those below before looking over towards Hoseok. “Well, I don’t know for sure. But...does it matter where they’re going?”

“Huh?” Hoseok looked back towards Chat Noir, head tilted. “Of course it matters, how will they know that they won’t end up in a ditch somewhere or on the wrong side of town?”

Chat Noir shrugged, “Well, I’m sure they would turn around or change course before it got to be that bad. I think...they’re just living in the moment. After all, Cherry Blossom trees only have a certain number of blooms a year, and once those petals fall, that’s it.” The hero’s gaze turned back towards the tree’s below. “They’re probably just trying to take it all in with an open heart, not worrying about where they’re going.”

“With an open heart.” Hoseok echoed with a small smile, inching closer to Chat Noir as his gaze returned back to the tree’s as well.

Until, that is, a flying akuma came soaring through the air.

Hoseok’s blood froze.

It was a golden bird like creature flying over the tree’s, bow and arrow in hand as it shot golden arrows down, freezing everyone the weapon touched.

Hoseok’s mind was reeling with an escape plan, he needed to get out of there and alone so he could transform-

“Chat?! What are you doing?” Hoseok yelled frantically as the hero suddenly picked him up bridal style, clutching Hoseok close as he ran in the opposite direction of the Akuma.

“Getting you somewhere _ safe _ and _ far _ away from that thing!”

Hoseok had never seen his partner so tense before, frantic and...and… “Chat...are you...scared?”

The hero looked down towards Hoseok as if he was crazy, shocked. “What are you talking about?! Of _ course _ I’m scared what if that thing hurt you?”

Hoseok’s heart was plummeting faster that he could catch it, “Chat you don’t...you don’t have to worry about me, you know?”

Chat Noir finally came to a stop in a quiet park, almost on the other side of the city as he placed Hoseok down gently, “Yeah, I know. But you’ll let me worry about you? Please?”

Hoseok smiled softly, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the hero’s cheek, just below his mask. “You have nothing to worry about kitty. Now go and save the day.”

Chat Noir smiled wide, boxy and almost boyish in charm.

Hoseok had a stabbing feeling of deja-vu when he saw the smile.

And just like that, the hero was gone, running back in the direction of the threat. Tikki flying out of Hoseok’s pocket instantly.

“Hoseokie! You have to transform quick!”

Hoseok shook his head, shaking himself from his daze before looking back towards the Kwamii with determination. “Right. Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug was back at the festival in seconds, finding Chat Noir surveying the scene atop one of the larger buildings. Ladybug was by his side in mere seconds. “Hey there Kitty.”

Chat Noir smiled towards him from where he stood, relieved. “Ladybug! I thought you’d never make it.”

“I’ll always be here to save the day.” Ladybug winked towards his partner before his gaze followed the gold flying akuma hovering with his bow and arrow above the river. “We’ve got to get the akuma away from everyone.”

“Yeah.” Chat Noir nodded. “The akuma is in it’s arrow I think. If we can just get that arrow somehow, we’re home free.”

Ladybug hummed in acknowledgment, readying his yo-yo when-

“No!” Ladybug yelled before he could stop himself, his blood running cold and eyes growing wide in fear.

The akuma swept down towards a couple that wasn’t cowering in fear. Two men. One with a camera pointed towards the villain, the other desperately trying to drag him away. Oh how Ladybug _ wished _he couldn’t spot his best friend and his best friend's boyfriend from a mile away.

“The akuma has Jimin and Jungkook.” Chat Noir spoke in a tight voice as the pair watched the golden villan pick up the couple and fly away. 

“We have to stop him. I’ll save them-” Ladybug started, watching the akuma fly towards the Seoul tower, about to sprint after it.

“Wait!” Chat Noir pleaded desperately catching the polka-dotted hero’s wrist quickly. “Ladybug, we need a plan.”

And that’s how Ladybug found himself watching the winged akuma standing strong in front of Jimin and Jungkook who were tied behind him. Jungkook’s eyes were wide with fear, but Jimin’s gaze was unnerving, Ladybug knew his best friend like the back of his hand and he _ knew _ that Jimin was close to blowing up on the akuma. Which would only make things worse, and similarly, meant that now the hero duo was on a time limit.

Chat Noir was first to step out onto the platform, Ladybug still hidden from sight as he watched. “Akuma!” Chat Noir started in a booming, loud voice. “You’re here for me, right? You want my Miraculous?”

The golden bird like figure smiled wickedly. “Well look who finally decided to show up? I have these two civilians here for you, if you agree to my arrangement, maybe I’ll set them free.”

“Oh?” Chat spoke, stalling.

Ladybug quickly stepped onto the platform behind the akuma, out of sight save for Jimin and Jungkook. The hero put a finger to his lips, begging with his eyes for the couple to remain silent before beginning to untie them.

“And what is this arrangement you speak of? Because every akuma seems to want something similar, you see. So I just want to make sure I have the terms right for this one.” Chat spoke, slower than usual, moving as to keep the villains eyes on himself. 

“Well what all of the other Akuma’s have wanted and failed to achieve, I _ will _ have. I _ will _ succeed in retrieving your miraculous!” The akuma snarled, stepping closer towards Chat Noir.

After untying the couple and holding Jimin back from tearing the akuma to shreds, Ladybug rolled down his yo-yo off the side of the platform, whispering almost silently. “Slide down this to the lower platform, than take the steps the rest of the way and get _ far _ far away from here while we take care of this.”

The couple nodded, Jungkook moving to slide down first. 

“Well I would _ love _ to hear how you’re going to do this? I’ve heard many akuma’s chant the same mantra you see.” Chat Noir spoke, eyes flickering to meet Ladybug’s for a fraction of a second before returning to the villains.

“How _ dare _ you question me!” The akuma yelled, bringing it’s bow and arrow up in the attacking position, wound tight. “I’m going to put a _ stop _to this once and for all!” He let go of the arrow, reaching back behind him to load up another when Chat Noir doged easily.

Ladybug was watching intently as Jimin slid down the yo-yo’s string, beads of sweat now rolling down the hero’s forehead slowly as the first arrow shot towards Chat Noir.

“Must be a bad shot huh?” Chat Noir teased, but then, the akuma was looking over his shoulder, an attempt to grab more arrows held in the bag behind his back when he caught sight of Ladybug. “H-hey there! Eyes over here! Nothing to see there!” Chat Noir tried but it was too late. The akuma was already whipping around, arrow wound tight and aimed towards-

“_ No _ !” Chat Noir cried as he ran forward. Ladybug turned just in time to watch the arrow flying straight towards him. Jimin was still sliding down the yo-yo’s string, even if the hero could react fast enough he wasn’t able to move unless he wanted to risk Jimin’s safety. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ladybug prepared for impact.

But the heavy breathing of his partner in front of him, shielding him, was all he heard. “C-Chat? Chat?!” Ladybug’s eyes shot open, just as he felt the tug from Jimin on his yo-yo disappear, allowing him to move again. The dotted hero was moving to face his partner with a worried gaze, a heart that was threatening to beat out of his chest.

“Are you okay, bugaboo?” Chat Noir asked with a smirk, holding the arrow that was still pointed towards his heart firmly in his hand. The tip of the arrow mere centimeters from his heart.

Ladybug felt like he could _ cry _ with relief. “Oh you _ stupid, stupid _ cat.” He sighed and giggled with the relief that washed over him.

Chat Noir smiled just as brightly back towards Ladybug, boxy, tooth-filled, and boyish.

But this time...this time Ladybug noticed something that he never had before.

The little brown beauty mark...on the tip of his nose-

Before Ladybug could finish that thought, the arrow in Chat Noir’s hand was moving, floating back towards the akuma like a magnet and the hero’s hand was staying firmly attached to it. Ladybug held his breath, “Chat let _ go _ !”

“I can’t!” Chat Noir cried in fear. The akuma only smiling wider.

“My arrows aren’t the only ones with tricks up their sleeves!” The akuma laughed sinisterly. Before Ladybug could move, the bird like creature had its hands on Chat Noir’s, pulling the ring on his finger off in one swift motion.

Ladybug felt frozen.

Like the world was fading away.

Like the leaves were falling backwards.

The earth's spin off kilter. Stopping for a moment. Changing it’s rotation indefinitely.

His partner was lit aflame with black and green flashes of light, and the man left standing in the clutches of an akuma, was Ladybug’s partner, Hoseok’s love.

_ “Kim Taehyung.” _ Ladybug heard himself say, overwhelmed by so many emotions but the most prominent taking over when Taehyung, _ his _ Taehyung, was looking back towards the hero with fear filled eyes.

Ladybug didn’t have to think when he lunged himself towards the akuma, yo-yo swinging and catching the golden villain in a vice grip, the string wrapping around the villain multiple times with no mercy to it’s struggling. “Don’t. You. _ Touch _ . Kim Taehyung.” Ladybug spoke with grit as the akuma released Taehyung and the ring in favor of struggling against the string.

Ladybug was quick to pick up the small black ring, a hand outstretched towards Taehyung who held an unreadable expression, fear, worry, anxiousness. Everything that Ladybug _ never _ wanted to see in Taehyung’s dark brown eyes. The hero offered a small smile, they needed to talk about this. But not now, “Help me finish em off kitty. I can’t do this alone.”

Taehyung smiled at that, box filled and Ladybug wondered just _ how _ he never noticed it before. Not a moment later, Taehyung was slipping the ring back onto his finger and transforming back into Chat Noir.

Ladybug ripped the arrow from the akuma’s now weak hold, tossing it to his partner. “Would you do the honors, Chat?”

“Anything for you, mi’lad.” Chat Noir spoke, back to his usual teasing and overly confident self. Ladybug forced himself not to feel anything at that, they needed to talk. They needed to _ talk _ .

Chat Noir quickly broke the arrow, watching as the dark moth flew out of the weapon. Ladybug didn’t waste another second before tossing his yo-yo up in the air, declaring the chant that would undo everything done by the evil akuma and that would purify the dark moth into a white butterfly, fluttering away.

“Bye bye little butterfly.” Ladybug whispered softly before helping the now conscious akumatized victim to his feet.

  
“Where...where am I?” The man asked, he looked to be not much older than Ladybug himself, dressed for what seemed like archery practice.

Fitting, Ladybug thought.

“You’re at the Seoul tower, there was an akuma attack, but don’t worry.” Chat Noir smirked as he motioned towards his partner. “Ladybug saved the day, as always.”

Ladybug rolled his eyes. Motioning for the stairs, “We’re going to go, but take the stairs and get back to archery practice,” Ladybug stood up, pausing briefly before sharing a kind smile, “You’ve got good aim by the way, keep going. Don’t give up.”

The man smiled widely just as Ladybug readied his yo-yo, turning his attention back towards his partner. 

Who was...the love of his life. Apparently.

“We should...Ladybug we should talk about this.” Chat Noir started hesitantly.

Ladybug nodded, “Yeah...yeah we should. Um...follow me.” The hero motioned for his partner to follow as he tossed his yo-yo out and started to swing back towards the river littered with cherry blossoms.

Ladybug leads them to a more secluded clearing in the midst of all the trees, away from all of the festivals activities yet still illuminated by the stringed lights twinkling in the branches like stars. The rivers gentle rhythm still heard at the distance.

Once Ladybug was completely sure they were alone, he turned back towards his partner, who was standing in the middle of the small clearing, eyes glued to his shoes. Almost as if he was a kid about to be scolded for stealing a cookie.

Ladybug wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He wanted to push the other man to the ground but he also wanted to kiss him and the whole thing had Ladybug’s head spinning.   
  
“Chat-”

“Ladybug-”

They both started at the same time, chuckling lightly when their gazes finally met, Ladybug started,. “You go first kitty.”

Chat Noir nodded, taking a deep breath. “Ladybug I...I know that we agreed to keep our identities a secret for safety reasons. But...I’m sorry. I’m sorry I broke that rule-”

“It wasn’t your fault Chat-”

“Let me finish, please.” Chat Noir pleaded, Ladybug was quiet. “Even though...even though I know we promised to keep this a secret I...I’ve always wanted you to know. And I...even though you know who I am now. I’m sure this won’t change anything but...but my feelings for you are still the same.”

“Chat…”

“And with that...I also want to say that...even in the slight chance that you were to return my feelings for you, I’m afraid I couldn’t accept them. I...I’ll always love you but...there’s someone else who I really like. He’s special and...and I really, really like him.” Chat Noir played with the ring on his finger for a moment before slipping it off completely. Transforming into Kim Taehyung in a series of black and green flashes before continuing. “I know that probably doesn’t make any sense. I’m still trying to figure this all out myself, but I just want to be completely honest with you Ladybug. Because you’re my partner and...and wait- why are you crying?” Taehyung’s expression turned from confident to worried and confused as he rushed forward to the superhero who’s tears were quietly painting his cheeks.

“Chat.” Ladybug sniffed, smiling up towards him. “Taehyung.” His smile grew even wider. “It’s no use keeping it a secret anymore, right? As long as nobody but us know our secret identities, it should be okay, yeah?”

“Ladybug you don’t have too.” Taehyung shook his head, wiping the hero’s tears with his thumb gently. Softly. As if Ladybug was something precious to protect and cherish.

It made Ladybug’s heart race, having Taehyung look at him like that. Haveing his _ partner _ , his _ silly, stupid cat _ look at him as if he hung all the stars in the sky. “No, I want to. I should.” Ladybug smiled weakly. “But you have to promise me something.”

“Anything.” Taehyung breathed.

“Promise you won’t be angry with me? Please?” Ladybug never pleaded, but for his, he would beg.

Taehyung smiled softly, “I could never be angry with you, bugaboo.”

Ladybug chuckled lightly at the nickname before Taehyung took a step back, and Ladybug took a long and deep breath, “Tikki, spots off.”

In a flash of red and black, Hoseok scrunched his eyes close. Terrified of Taehyung’s reaction. Petrified that he would hate him. Hoseok didn’t know if he could lose Taehyung, but to lose Chat Noir, his _ partner _ , the thought alone was unbearable.

But before Hoseok knew it, a soft hand was touching his face again, cupping his cheek tenderly. It felt warmer, a little rougher this time, without the mask separating the contact. Hoseok slowly fluttered his eyes open, drinking in the sight of Taehyung with the petals falling softly around him. Mirroring the rain that fell the day they’d met. The moon glowly faintly in the distance. The rivers gently lullaby, the stringed lights in the tree’s matching the stars in Taehyung’s eyes that were glistening with fondness as they implored Hoseok’s own.

Hoseok lifted a hand atop Taehyung’s larger one on his cheek, leaning into the touch before whispering, barely audibly. “Tae, say something.”

The stars in Taehyung’s eyes were glistening like watercolor now as he shook his head, smile growing so brightly, so fully that his eyes formed into little crescent moons. “I don’t…” Taehyung’s thumb ran across Hoseok’s cheek, as if he couldn’t believe Hoseok was real. “Hyung I...I don’t know what to say. Hobi hyung...you’re Ladybug. You’re my Ladybug...You’ve always...”

Hoseok smiled at that, feeling loved and warm all over, the way Taehyung was looking towards him was so intimate, so tender it made his toes curl and his knee’s weak. Hoseok wanted nothing more than to just drown in this, in this warmth, this feeling, in Taehyung.

“This may be too much...tell me if it is…” Taehyung started bravely, leaning closer towards Hoseok.

“What is it?” Hoseok breathed, feeling Taehyung’s breath hot against his lips now, drunk off of Taehyung, his partner, his kitty’s scent.

“Can I kiss you?” Taehyung asked in a single beat, a hesitant arm coming to wrap around Hoseok’s middle.

And in Hoseok’s heart, nothing ever felt more _ right _ as he leaned forward, a chaste kiss that was everything sweet, everything kind and warm as Hoseok sighed into the kiss, smiling, because of _ course _ Taehyung was Chat Noir. Of _ course _his super-hero partner was the same person whom he loved so dearly.

When they broke apart to catch their breaths, Hoseok spoke first in a fond breath, “I love you Taehyung. I fell in love with you the day you helped give me directions on the subway station. I love you as Chat, as your silly, flirty kitty self. My partner. I love you.” 

There were tears now spilling uncontrollably from Taehyung’s eyes as his smile only grew more, leaning forward to pepper every inch of Hoseok's face in kisses, muttering quick, sincere, heartfelt, “I love you”’s after every single kiss until Hoseok was a giggling mess of mush in his arms.

Once his giggles died down, Taehyung leaned back to gaze into his eyes once more, running a hand through Hoseok’s bangs,

Hoseok leaned in again with a smile to kiss his silly, silly cat.

This time when they kissed, he thought of sunflowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please let me know what you thought, comments always make me happy~ 
> 
> Twitter~ @ladyhobi


End file.
